Shocking Memories Of Us
by BlueDaimonds
Summary: berawal dari kesalahan kecil.. ups, mungkin besar. yesung salah mengira, yang dikiranya itu kamarnya eh ternyata kamar itu adalah milik hoobenya../"Wake up Boy."/! Jangan harap kau bisa mengacaukan hidupku lagi, CHO KYUHYUN."/ aku tidak suka kau panggil dengan embel-embel -ssi baby."/Haish Yesung baboya! Untuk apa namja bad boy itu masih kau fikirkan/Sudah lama rasanya./ DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Shocking Memories Of Us Chapter 1

oleh Chaery Carnation pada 13 April 2013 pukul 10:11

Disclaimer:  
Yesung dan Kyuhyun kepunyaan  
tuhan. But this FF is MINE

Cast:  
`Yesung  
`Kyuhyun  
`Eunhyuk  
`Donghae  
`Zhaomi  
`Siwon  
and other cast  
yang ikut-ikutan

Pair:  
KyuSung, HaeHyuk, dan lainnya

Genre:  
Romance.

Warning:  
This Is FF YAOI, Shou-  
Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo — Miss  
Typo, OOC.

Sebelumnya ili ingin memperingatkan, story ini ga menceritakan tentang yang AHEM..AHEM.. Cuma skinship yang berlebihan aja. ^^

.  
Dont like dont read, please.  
Becouse this is FF YAOI.

.  
R/R.

.

.  
Dengan bersusah payah, ia menjejali satu persatu anak tangga apartemen tua yang masih tampak berdiri kokoh dikawasan pinggiran kota korea selatan.

Apartemennya tidaklah mewah, hanya terdiri atas tiga lantai. Juga beberapa kamar-kamar kecil yang ditempati masing-masing penghuni. Dan bangunannya terbilang cukup kokoh. Hanya saja jika dilihat dari segi kebersihan dan kerapian, bangunan ini dikategorikan sebagai bangunan kumuh dan tidak terlalu layak untuk ditempati.

Yesung pulang dengan tubuh yang tampak terkulai lemah. Sekuat tenaga memijaki satu persatu anak tangga yang dilewatinya. Terlihat sangat memprihatinkan.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 00.30 dini hari. Cukup larut bukan untuk jamnya pulang seorang mahasiswa.

Ia merupakan Mahasiswa Kyunghae, Post-Modern Musik Semester 4, dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan paruh waktu disalah satu cafe elit dikawasan gangnam. Ia melakukan itu tentu bukan tanpa alasan. Dan alasan terkuatnya untuk mencukupi biaya kuliah dan kehidupan sehari-harinya. Hidup dikota sendirian, tanpa sanak saudaralah yang mengharuskannya untuk hidup mandiri tanpa sedikitpun menyusahkan orang lain.

Yesung sampai ditujuannya. Ia berhenti sejenak didepan sebuah pintu, yang diyakininya adalah pintu masuk ruang apartemennya.

Perlahan ia membukanya. Lalu masuk tanpa terlebih dahulu menghidupkan lampu ruangan itu. Dampak kelelahan mungkin. Lagi pula cahaya bulan sudah cukup sebagai penerang untuk menuntun jalannya menuju kamar tercintanya. Maka ia lebih memilih untuk langsung saja tidur kekamar.

Namun tanpa ia sadari, seseorang telah lebih dahulu meniduri ranjangnya.

Namja itu tanpa terusik sedikitpun tetap nyaman terlelap dalam tidurnya, begitupun Yesung yang sama sekali tak kunjung menyadari ia telah tidur seranjang dengan seseorang.

Kedua orang itu saling terlelap nyaman dalam mimpi mereka. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan masing-masing. Jujur saja ini membingungkan.

.

.  
.

Ia merasa gelisah dibawah naungan selimut tipis yang melapisinya saat tidur. Namun rasa lelah yang masih bersemayam ditubuhnya membuatnya mengabaikan rasa gelisah itu.

"Wake up Boy."

Sebuah bisikan seolah terdengar mendesah bagai menggodanya. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit tegang, namun tetap ia abaikan, dan menganggapnya seolah itu hanya sebuah mimpi belaka.

Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan perasaan mengganjal yang satu ini. Sangat terkesan nyata apabila hanya sebuah mimpi.

Sebuah benda kenyal tengah menjejali tengkuknya dan seiring waktu terasa lebih intens. Kemudian sebuah tangan menyelusup kedalam Tshirt longgarnya, dan asik menggerayangi tuhuhnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya gelisah adalah tubuhnya terasa tertindih sebuah benda berat yang membuat nafasnya sesak.

Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat. Dan rasa takut mulai mengrogotinya.

Dengan berat hati ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu merasakan siluet cahaya pagi menusuk tepat diretina matanya. Dan betapa SHOCKnya ia. Seorang namja tengah menindihnya dan menciuminya tiap jengkal wajahnya dengan tangan-tangan jailnya masih tetap aktif memjelajahi tubuhnya.

Sadar Yesung telah terbangun, namja itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, Lalu menatap dalam kedua mata Yesung.

"Akhirnya kau bangun eoh.. Kau tampak manis pagi ini. Dan kau tau, kau membuat sesuatu dibawah ini menegang, beby." Bisiknya erotis. Dan itu mampu membuat Yesung semakin SHOCK dibuatnya, alhasil ia menengang hanya karna bisikan itu. Sampai-sampai ia sendiri lupa sedang berhadapan dengan siapa pagi ini.

Yesung tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, setidaknya itu berhasil sedikit mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, padaku, dikamar-

-SSssstt."

Namja itu menempelkan jari tunjuknya tepat dibibir Yesung. Dengan begitu beberapa pertanyaan yang tadinya ingin diajukannya tadi sontak saja terhenti.

"Kau ingin bilang jika ini kamarmu hem..

You're wrong, boy. This is my room. So.. You're out now! SSsstttt.. Jangan memotong ucapanku." Ucapnya dengan kembali meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Yesung. Dua pasang mata mereka saling beradu, saling mengamati ukiran wajah satusama lain.

Sejenak namja itu terpaku pada bibir Yesung yang tampak lembab dan berwarna pink kissble. Yesung merasa aura namja itu terasa aneh. Entahlah ia sulit menjabarkannya.

"Kau tau. Jika kau masih disini, aku tidak menjamin kau akan selamat diatas ranjangku. Jadi, sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dari kamarku sebelum aku berbuat lebih dari ini." Ucapnya terkesan dingin.

Sekilas namja itu tampak menyeringai padanya sebelum mengecup singkat bibirnya.

Yesung yang mendapat perlakuan itu kembali tentu saja merasa terlecehkan, dan mendorong kasar namja itu.

Dengan kesal iapun segera turun dari ranjang, kemudian mengambil tasnya. Dan secepatnya keluar dari kamar terkutuk itu.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, hanya butuh beberapa langkah saja ia sampai dipintu kamar apartemennya yang sesungguhnnya, karna pada nyatanya kamarnya bersebelahan dengan namja itu.

"Cck! Lucu sekali. Bahkan kamarmu ternyata terkunci Yesung, lalu bagaimana bisa kau mengira kamar bocah itu adalah kamarmu semalam. Aish aku sedang sial." Upatnya.

Yesung tengah mencari-cari kunci yang selalu diselipkannya dibawah pot bunga yang memang sengaja diletakkan disetiap kamar apartemen itu. Dan ketemu.

Setelah menemukan kuncinya lalu ia membuka pintu dan secepatnya masuk.

Setiap kamar diapartemen ini memang tidaklah luas. Hanya terdiri dari satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan ruang tamu yang langsung berpapasan dengan dapur. Namun sangat cocok untuknya yang hanya sendiri.

Yesung melempar begitu saja tasnya dilantai. Dan dengan kasar menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

Yesung memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah. Lalu ia meraba-raba daerah setiap tengkuknya dan juga.. Bibir.

"Haahm.. Perasaan itu lagi. Jadi dia penghuni baru kamar sebelah.

Sialan, kenapa dia harus datang mengacaukan hidupku lagi.

Tidak! Jangan terlihat lemah didepannya. Jangan! Jangan harap kau bisa mengacaukan hidupku lagi, CHO KYUHYUN."

.

.

Yesung tengah sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya didapur.

Ia lalu mematikan kompor dan memindahkan masakannya kemangkuk. Kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja makan disamping nasi yang telah terlebih dahulu disiapkannya.

Ia sudah akan bersiap menyantap makanannya jika saja sebuah bunyi ketukan pintu tidak menggangunya pagi ini. 'Dasar pengganggu.' Gerutunya.

Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu dengan hati dongkol, lalu membukanya dengan kesal.

"Siap- Cho Kyuhyun?"

Eoh shit.. Plis jangan lagi! Kenapa harus bocah tengik ini? Atau bisa kita sebut ia sang Prince evil, but engel face. Lihatlah, betapa tampannya ia, namum sayang.. Wajah perfec terkadang menipu.

Yesung tampak mendidihnya mendapati seorang Cho Kyuhyun tengah berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping pintu. Namun sepersekian detiknya ia merubah mimik wajahnya malas. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Itulah pikirnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tanya Yesung dingin.

Seolah tak mendengar pertanyaannya, Kyuhyun malah mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan dengan tidak sopannya ia melenggang begitu saja masuk kedalam apartemen Yesung. Kemudian ia celingak-celinguk kesana kemari, 'Tidak buruk.' Batinnya.

"Hanya sedikit ingin beramah tamah dengan tetangga. Tidak bolehkah?" Ujar Kyuhyun berlagak ramah.

Yesung memutar matanya bosan lalu kembali kepintu menutupnya.

"Cih~ mustahil bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun mau beramah tamah pada orang lain." Ujar Yesung lirih, namun lirihannya itu cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan begitu saja sindiran Yesung, kemudian berjalan lurus kemeja makan, dimana telah tersaji masakan yang hampir saja sempat dimakannya tadi jika saja sang pengganggu tidak datang mengusik niatnya.

"Ini kau yang masak Yesung-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik Yesung.

"Menurutmu siapa lagi yang tinggal dikamar ini selain aku eoh."

"Oh good, baby. Aku sangat lapar, aku makan ya." Kata Kyuhyun tenang bengabaikan Yesung yang tampak lebih kesal dari sebelumnya.

"HYAAAKS! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memakan makananku."

Dengan cepat ia kembali merebut makanannya dari tangan Kyuhyun lalu meletakkannya diatas meja kembali.

Hahaha bukankah ini lucu. Setelah tadi pagi mereka dengan surpricenya telah tidur seranjang karna keteledorannya, setelah itu tetangganya itu datang dengan polosnya mengunjungi apartemennya dengan alasan yang sangat aneh menurutnya, kemudian dengan 'begitu sopannya' ia merebut sarapan yang telah ia masak yang bahkan ia sendiripun belum mencicipi secuilpun masakannya itu.

"Tapi aku belum makan."

"Lalu kau fikir rumahku itu tempat meminta makan, begitu.."

"Hah baiklah aku akan duduk saja disini memandangimu makan."

Woow.. Kau sangat hebat Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeser bangku yang akan didudukinya, lalu melipat tangannya diatas meja dan memposisikan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya itu. Kyuhyun tampak tengah menjadikan Yesung tontonan menarik baginya pagi ini.

Yesung tetap memakan makananannya dengan hikmat. Ia tak peduli, walaupun ia tau Kyuhyun dari tadi tengah memperhatikannya makan. Tapi ia mengabaikan itu dan tetap melanjutkan kembali acara makannya. Tidak sopan memang. So apa pedulinya.

Kyuhyun terus saja memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang makan, namun entah apa yang diperhatikannya sebenarnya. Yesung atau melainkan makanan yang dimakannya. Entahlah..

Risih rasanya diperhatikan terus, Yesung memutuskan untuk menyudahi saja acara makannya. Lalu menoleh pada sebal pada Kyuhyun yang bahkan dengan polosnya malah memamerkan senyum tanpa dosanya padanya, itu membuatnya gemas dan jengkel. Dan plus ingin mencekiknya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memperhatikan ku makan Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak minat menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi melihat minat makan Yesung yang tampak hilang ia dengan cepat merebut makanan Yesung yang tersisa dan langsung memakannya kilat. Saking semangatnya makan, bahkan ia sampai tersedak. Wae, kelaparan hem?

Yesung yang tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang kesakitan, dengan berat hati memberikan segelas air yang ada dihadapannya pada Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja diterimanya dengan senang hati.

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan eoh?"

"Mm mungkin dari kemarin. Aku tidak tau caranya memasak, aku jadi malas untuk makan.

Haaah~ cukup kenyang. Tapi besok kau buatkan makanan lebih untukku ne."

Yesung menatap jengkel Kyuhyun lalu mulai membereskan sisa-sisa peralatan makan mereka atau lebih tepat barang miliknya. Lalu menaruhnya ditempat cucian piring.

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun mau sampai kapan kau duduk disitu eoh.. Aku akan berangkat kuliah setelah ini."

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas pada Yesung, hanya sekilas. Kemudian ia melanjutkan acara nonton tvnya kembali.

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Tentu saja kuliah bodoh."

"Memang kau kuliah dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun kalem.

"Kyunghae." Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Jurusan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Wooah tampaknya kata kesal belum cukup tepat untuk menggambarkan rasa jengkelnya terhadap Kyuhyun. Dan cobalah ingat sudah berapa kali kata jengkel tertulis disini. Merasa pertanyan Kyuhyun yang dirasanya hanya membuang waktunya saja, ia memilih untuk mengambil tasnya yang tadi telah ia siapkan terlebih dahulu. Lalu berdiri tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun cepat keluar." Perintah Yesung tegas.

Tapi ucapannya sama sekali tidak sedikitpun digupbris oleh Kyuhyun. Malah kini ia tampak tengah merilekskan tubuhnya dengan membaringkan tubuhnya disofa empuk Yesung. Kesal dengan tingkahnya, Yesung berinisiatif untuk menariknya saja keluar.

"Hari ini kau sangat menyusahkan ku Kyuhyun-ssi." Ujar Yesung kesal saat tengah mengunci kamar apartemennya. Lalu disenbunyikannya dalam pot tanpa peduli Kyuhyun sedang ada disampaingnya.

'Jadi dia meletakkan kunci apartemennya disana. Heheh.. Lucu sekali.' Batin Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai licik.

Yesung mulai beranjak pergi, sebuah genggaman lembut menghentikan langkahnya, dan tentu saja pelakunya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat lengannya, kemudian memojokkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

Yesung yang merasa terkejut pun hanya mampu membulatkan kedua matanya, tanda shock.

Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mendorong Kyuhyun yang sedang mengapitnya diantara dirinya dan tembok. Namun sia-sia saja. Kyuhyun telah lebih dahulu mengunci pergerakannya. Dan itu berhasil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ssi." Lirih Yesung panik.

Ia sama sekali tidak berani membalas tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang ia unuskan tepat dibola matanya. Dan hanya mampu menunduk untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi cep-

-Aku tidak suka kau panggil dengan embel-embel -ssi baby." Potong Kyuhyun yang sukses menghentikan ucapannya.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana? Yesung mulai berani menatap tajam kedua matanya.

"Itu hak ku ingin menggilmu apa Kyuhyun-ss-

Belum sepenuhnya ucapannya selesai terlontar, ucapannya harus kembali terhenti untuk kesekian kalinya karna ulah Kyuhyun.

Ia menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Yesung. Dan terus mengecapi tiap jengkal dari bibirnya. Yesung hanya mampu diam terpaku tanpa menolak atau pun merespon tindakan Kyuhyun. Entah degup jantung siapa yang yang berdebar paling cepat, yang pasti Kyuhyun menikmati kegiatannya itu. Tapi berbeda dengan Yesung yang sangat bingung dengan perasaannya.

Kyuhyun makin merapatkan tubuhnya padanya sambil terus menghisap lembut bibirnya. Kyuhyun sedikit membuka mata dan melihat kelopak mata Yesung yang tertutup rapat tampak bingung.

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya karena merasakan kegelisahan dalam diri Yesung, ia tampak terpaku dalam diam, namun beberapa saat kemudian..

"PLAAAK-"

Yesung menampar keras wajahnya. Dan nafasnya juga tampak memburu saat ini.

Seolah telah menduganya sejak awal, Kyuhyun hanya mengusap lembut pipinya sambil memandang lembut kedua mata Yesung yang yang ada didepannya dengan senyuman manis nan memikat yang diperuntukan untuk namja didepannya itu.

"KAU! Kau kelewatan Cho, tolong jangan buat aku makin membencimu." Ucap Yesung dingin tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan benar-benar membenciku Yesung-ah.

Bahkan aku jakin kau masih tergila-gila padakukan, baby?"

Kyuhyun tampak menyeringai licik pada Yesung.

'Sialan kau Kyuhyun! Tak akan ku biarkan kau mengacaukan hatiku lagi.' Batin Yesung.

Sadar akan waktu, Yesung mendorong kuat Kyuhyun hingga terdorong kebelakang. Lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia tampak memandang penuh arti kepergian Yesung. Sampai ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggenggam lembut jemari Yesung saat ia telah berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya.

"Biar ku antar." Ujar Kyuhyun kalem.

.

.

Yesung bergegas melepaskan sifbelnya. Lalu berniat untuk turun segera. Tapi Kyuhyun telah lebih dahulu mencegahnya.

"Tidak ada tanda terima kasih untuk ku."

"Gumawo." Jawab Yesung singkat.

Namun ketika ia akan turun, Kyuhyun kembali mencegahnya. Dan kembali lagi memberinya shock morning, yaitu Kyuhyun kembali mengecupnya bibirnya singkat.

"Untuk apa kau menciumku lagi Kyuhyun." Kesal Yesung.

"Aku tidak menerima terima kasihmu dengan kata-kata, beby. Melainkan dengan ciumanmu."

Ia membanting keras pintu mobil Kyuhyun, hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang tak kalah keras.

Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan Yesung sejak awal hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya. Lalu menggas mobilnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan kampus.

Yesung yang sedang dilanda kesalpun berjalan cepat dilorong kampus menuju kelasnya tanpa menyadari seseorang telah memanggilnya sedari tadi. Namun tak sedikitpun disadarinya.

Yesung memberhentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan sentuhan kecil dipundaknya.

"Aku tidak menerima terima kasihmu dengan kata-kata, beby. Melainkan dengan ciumanmu."

Ia membanting keras pintu mobil Kyuhyun, hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang tak kalah keras.

Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan Yesung sejak awal hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya. Lalu menggas mobilnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan kampus.

Yesung yang sedang dilanda kesalpun berjalan cepat dilorong kampus menuju kelasnya tanpa menyadari seseorang telah memanggilnya sedari tadi. Namun tak sedikitpun disadarinya.

Yesung memberhentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan sentuhan kecil dipundaknya.

Dosen itupun keluar, begitu pula dengan yang lainya. Kecuali mereka bertiga yang tampaknya masih betah saja berlama-lama didalam ruangan tersebut.

Hyukjae menatap kesal pada kedua makhluk yang sedang menatap iba padanya.

"Aaakh kalian! Gara-gara kalian aku hampir saja kena hukum oleh Mr. Cha."

Tampaknya mereka berdua tidak punya inisiatif untuk sekedar meminta maaf padanya, dan justru mereka malah tertawa diatas perderitaannya. Hufh Hyukjae yang malang.

Hyukjae memandang kesal pada Yesung dan Donghae yang sampai kini belum juga mengurangi volume tawanya. Dan itu membuatnya jengkel.

"Aish.. Terserah kalian saja. Aku keluar!" Hentak Hyukjae meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

Donghae yang merasa bersalah pada Hyukjae, langsung saja meninggalkan Yesung sendirian dalam kelas. Dan sekarang tinggal-lah ia sendiri dalam kelas itu.

"Hamm dasar, berlebihan sekali." Batin Yesung.

Dan sekedar informasi, bahwa Eunhyuk kekasih Donghae.

Yesung yang ditinggal sendiri oleh kedua temannya, lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu didalam ruang kelas saja. Tidak seperti biasanya, dijam istirahat seperti ini, Yesung biasanya akan lebih tertarik membawa bukunya kedalam perpustakaan lalu menghabiskan waktunya disana ketimbang buang-buang waktunya didalam kelas dengan termenung, entah apa yang sedang difikirkannya. Yang jelas Yesung tengah menyilang tangannya diperut sembari sesekali mengusap-usap lembut bibirnya, namun pandangan matanya kosong kedepan, seolah sedang berfikir berat.

Tersadar dari fikirannya, entah apa yang terjadi, Yesung malah memukul-mukul kesal kepalanya.

"Haish Yesung baboya! Untuk apa namja bad boy itu masih kau fikirkan. Sudah cukup satu kau punya hobae yang kurang ajar sepertinya." Yesung menggerutu dalam hati.

Dan tanpa sedikit pun sadar jika seseorang tengah menyeringai mendengar kata dan tingkahnya.

.

. Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya dibagasi rumahnya. Bukan apartemen, tapi memang benar-benar dikediaman Cho family.

Owh god. Baru saja ia membuka pintu, suara perdebatan antara Mr and Mrs Cho menggema diruangan itu. Dan bukan yang pertama kalinya. Bahkan ini sudah terhitung untuk kesekian kalinya ia dengar. Jujur saja, ia sudah muak. Sangat jijik jika harus mendengan adu mulut diantara mereka.

"Kau pulang? Hmm, tumben sekali."

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kenapa? Apa aku tidak dibolehkan pulang kerumahku sendiri, begitu?"

"Hey! Kau sensitive sekali. Bukan begitu.. Mm.. Apa kau sudah makan? Kau ingin ku masak-kan makanan?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku langsung keatas saja. Disini berisik."

"Untuk yang satu itu aku setuju padamu.

Eah.. Aku punya janji dengan temanku. Kau, pergilah kekamarmu. Dan jangan lupa makan. Jangan sampai maagmu kambuh, ingat itu."

"Yah..yah. Sana pergilah. Hush..hush."

Satu, bukan tapi dua. Yah.. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki alasan untuk pulang. Tidak peduli seberapa menjijikannya jika ia harus berada dirumah, tetapi ia harus pulang untuk hyungnya Cho Siwon.

Kyuhyun bergegas menaiki tangga lalu masuk ke kamar, dan membuka pintu balkon kamarnya. Matanya menoleh kesudut, dimana teletak beberapa batu kerikil kecil disana. Lalu ia memungutnya dan kembali berdiri dipagar balkon. Cukup lama ia berdiri disana memandangi sebuah rumah yang tak kalah megahnya dengan rumahnya itu, namun matanya hanya tertuju pada sebuah kamar didepannya.

. Ia memilih salah satu kerikil dalam genggamannya lalu melemparinya kekamar tetangganya itu.

Berhasil. Satu kerikil berhasil mendarat tepat dipintu kamar tetangganya, namun sepertinya tetangganya belum terusik juga dengan aksinya itu. Batu kedua, hasilnya tetap sama. Batu ketiga, batu keempat, kelima, keenam.

"Hey! Sudah..sudah! Ingin berapa banyak batu yang akan kau lempari kekamarku."

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya merindukan temanku."

"Cih! Menjijik-kan. Aah, apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Hey jangan berlagak bodoh. Yesung. Yang ku maksud Yesung hyung. Sekarang kau tak akan mengelak lagi Cho Kyuhyun."

"Hey panggil aku hyung! Aku lebih tua darimu bodoh.

Yah aku memang sudah bertemu dengannya, hah.. Sudah lama rasanya. Dan kau tau dia terlihat manis sekali."

"Yesung Hyung memang manis hyung, walaupun ia namja. Dan apa kau menyesal melakukan itu padanya dulu?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Jika aku tidak melakukannya baru aku akan menyesal."

"hah! Terserah kau saja. Aku masuk dulu, tugasku masih numpuk."

"Tunggu! Zhaomy! Hey.. Kau ini, aku belum selesai bicara bodoh.

Ham.. Ya sudahlah. Aku tidur saja."

Kyuhyun kembali masuk kekamarnya lalu menutup pintu balkon. Tanpa ia tau Zhaomi tengah mingintip kearah kamar Kyuhyun melalui kaca jendelanya. 'Namja yang malang.'

.  
~¤*#/TBC\#*¤~

.

Annyeongg...

Gimana, apa klian menikmati? XD

Tadinya ili bingung milih jurusan apa buat Yesung oppa, truz ili searc dieyang google selep-selep korea ntu kebanyakan ngambil jurusan apa, yah.. Dapet deh. Tapi ili nyarinya di eyang google loh ya, bukan eyang subur lo.. Hehe

ohya buat cerita ili yang Still By My Side The End. Makasih ya dah ripiu, ili sempat ketawa baca ripiu kalian.. XD

cukup sekian. ^^v

.

Riview please

.

Gomawo..


	2. Chapter 2

**Shocking Memories Of Us**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kyuhyun baru saja terbangun dari tidur singkatnya dengan keadaan mengkhawatirkan.

Lihatlah, wajah pucatnya semakin pucat, bajunya basah oleh keringat, dan juga ukiran wajah tampannya tampak ternodai oleh ketakutan. Bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Namun hal ini rumit dijelaskan.

Dengan gontai Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi sekedar menyegarkan diri. Setelah itu ia keluar menuruni tangga. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia memijaki beberapa anak tangga ia sempat berhenti. Tampaknya Mr and Mrs Cho tidak dirumah sore ini. Baguslah, setidaknya rumah sedikit tenang tanpa pertengkaran mereka.

Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur. -Tampaknya Cho Kyuhyun kita kelaparan eoh.

Sesampainya didapur, Ia kemudian duduk dengan anggunnya dimeja makan. seolah ia anak berusia 5th yang tengah menunggu ibunya dimeja makan untuk diberi makan. Bukankah itu manis? Tapi tolong jangan kaitkan ini dengan Kyuhyun, karna tak ada kata manis dalam hidupnya. Walaupun ada, itu sangat jarang terjadi.

"Hyung beri aku makan!" Teriaknya pada siwon yang memang sedang memasak.

Siwon sedikit melirik pada sang adik, lalu melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya.

"Yah.. kau duduk tenang saja disana, anak manis."

Kyuhyun tampak mengkerutkan kening mendengar satu kalimat menjijikan yang meluncur mulus dari mulut hyungnya. 'anak manis?' hah, yang benar saja. Seumur hidup hanya satu orang yang berani mengucapkan kalimat menjijikan seperti itu, dan 'dia' orangnya.

"Menjikikan! Jaga ucapanmu Cho..i Siwon. Kau merusak reputasiku sebagai pria tertampan abad ini dan juga gelar perfect sameku dengan panggilan jelekmu itu."

Siwon sempat terkikik dengan protes keras dari adiknya setelah itu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. Tapi, Choi.. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak mendengar seseorang memangilnya dengan marga itu. Apa ini membingungkan?

Masakan matang ia segera memindahkan masakannya ke mangkuk. Dan menghidangkannya dimeja. "Sudah, ini makanlah."

"Untukmu? Kau tidak ikut makan denganku?"

"Tidak, aku memang sengaja memasakkannya untukmu."

"Owh, ne..ne gumawo." Respon Kyuhyun singkat.

Siwon tampak menikmati pengamatannya pada kyuhyun. Adik yang tumbuh dewasa sama halnya dengannya. Ya.. Adiknya memang sudah dewasa, sudah bukan lagi adik kecilnya yang harus ia lindungi setiap saat.

Siwon sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya. "Nanti aku akan kesana. Kau mau ikut?" Ujar Siwon membuka perbincangan.

"Kemana?" Balas Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tempat tinggal kita dulu, aku berencana ingin menyumbangkan sedit dana kesana."

"Owh no, thanks. Aku tidak tertarik." Ujarnya singkat, lalu ia berucap kembali. "Mm, apa kau sudah punya kekasih hyung?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Belum, aku masih menyukai orang yang sama. Kenapa?"

Dunianya runtuh! Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar penuturan singkat dari Hyungnya nafsu makannya seketika hilang, tergantikan oleh rasa jijik yang mencekik lehernya. 'Masih menyukai orang yang sama' Itulah kata-kata yang begitu mengusiknya. "Mm begitu ya..

Aku sudah kenyang. Aku akan pergi keluar.

Dan nanti aku tidak pulang, melainkan keapartemen."

Setelah pamitan singkat itu, ia bergegas keluar, tanpa peduli perubahan raut wajah Siwon yang tampak bingung. Namun tanpa ia tau Siwon tengah menyeringai dengan sikap pengecutnya. "Masih keras kepala seperti biasa." Ujarnya sambil menarik mangkuk yang berisi makanan milik Kyuhyun. "Sayang bila tidak dimakan." Ujarnya lagi.

Kyuhyun sedikit frustasi mengingat ucapan Siwon, dan jujur saja ia tidak suka dengan hal itu. Ia butuh sedikit ketenangan untuk menstabilkan perasaannya. Bukan ketenangan seperti kebanyakan orang, melainkan dengan caranya sendiri. Yah.. Disinilah ia, ditempat para anak muda muda seoul berkumpul, dan tentunya kaya. Sebelum itu, tadinya ia terlebih dahulu keapartemen sekedar mengganti pakaiannya kemudian barulah ia kemari.

Seorang namja berjalan lambat menghampiri Kyuhyun, setelah itu mereka saling mengangkat kepalan tangannya diudara kemudian mereka saling menyatukannya, semacam highfive.

"Hey man! Lama tak melihatmu."

"Yah begitulah.. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk."

"Wooah sejak kapan sang bad boy kota memiliki kesibukan hah?

Eaah coba kutebak. Apa mengencani para wanita? Aaa atau mungkin, berkelahi antar geng. Mana yang benar hmm?"

"Sayangn sekali, segala tebakan yang kau ajukan, tidak lulus dari uji kebenaranku."

Mereka lama mereka saling mengobrol, hingga Kyuhyun merasakan seseorang menempuk pundaknya dan itu membuat obrolan mereka terpaksa terhenti. Dan ternyata itu pelakunya adalah Zhaomy.

"Kau juga datang eoh." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yah begitulah. Sudah lama juga aku tak kemari.

Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan. Apa kau ingin bertanding?"

"Hehe tergantung. Tapi kurasa tidak, hampir semua dari mereka sudah pernah kukalahkan.

Dan aku paling anti bertanding kembali dengan orang yang sudah kukalahkan." Ujarnya remeh.

"Ckk! Kapan penyakit sombongmu itu hilang Cho Kyuhyun."

"Hahaha entahlah, tapi itu butuh proses, My-ah." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh ringan, Zhaomy yang seolah terbiuspun malah ikut terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kalau lawan kau kali ini adalah.. aku." Tawar Zhaomy.

Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir, namun sepersekian detik kemudian ia menyeringai pada Zhaomy. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah arena balap liar antar geng tersebut.

Balap liar? Yah itu benar, pada kenyataannya memang sudah cukup lama Kyuhyun menjadi bagian dunia malam seperti ini, sama halnya dengan Zhaomy. Tapi jangan berfikiran buruk terlebih dahulu. Mereka tidak ngedruks, mempermainkan wanita? Juga tidak, seumur hidup Kyuhyun hanya sekali mempermainkan wanita. Dan ia juga memiliki alasan tersendiri melakukan itu. Dan intinya, merek cukup pintar untuk mengendalikan diri dalam pergaulan.

Sorak sorai terdengar membahana ditempat itu, saling menyoraki nama yang menjadi pilihan mereka masing-masing untuk dijadikan bahan judian mereka. Bagi yang beruntung, menang. Tapi jika sial, ya.. Kalahlah konsekuensinya.

Mereka berdua telah siap bertanding satu sama lain. Aungan yang berasal dari mesin mereka benar-benar memecahkan gendang telinga. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain dengan seringaian yang tak lepas dari wajah mereka.

**'3'**

**'2'**

**'1'**

"**GO..**"

Saputangan telah dijatuhkan tanda permainan telah dimulai. Antara Kyuhyun dan Zhaomy saling memacu kendaraannya dijalur arena dengan kecepatan penuh. Tanpa ampun mereka salir beradu kecepatan dijalanan.

Putaran pertama mereka selesaikan dengan kedudukan seimbang. Tampaknya antara Kyuhyun dan Zhaomy tak ada yang mau saling mengalah.

"Menurutmu diantara mereka berdua siapa siapa yang akan menang, Kyuhyun or Zhaomy"

"Entahlah, dari penglihatanku Kyuhyun sangat ahli menguasai pertandingan. Dan aku sangat yakin, Kyuhyun yang akan memenangkan balapan ini."

"Hey aku tidak begitu yakin, kurasa Zhaomylah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa yang akan kau pertaruhkan?"

.

.

**~Dilain Sisi~**

Yesung tampak tengah disibuk-kan oleh para pembeli yang tengah memesan makanan atau pun minuman dicafe tempatnya bekerja.

Malam ini pengunjung cukup ramai mengunjungi cafenya, tidak hanya malam ini saja, melainkan setiap hari. Karna memang cafe ini cukup senangi oleh pelanggan.

Yesung yang tadinya sibuk bekerja, kini terpaksa terhenti sejenak, menatap kelayar televisi yang memberitakan kabar mengenai perusahaan Cho Copr yang tengah berkembang sangat pesat dalam beberapa tahun belakangan.

Dalam benaknya ia merasa iri terhadap orang-orang kaya diluaran sana yang hidupnya begitu menyenangkan tanpa harus bekerja keras, tidak seperti dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan, Fikirnya.

'Betapa menyenangkannya menjadi bagian keluarga Cho.' Batinnya

"Mm maaf.. Apa saya sudah bisa memesan" Ujar salah seorang pelanggan diantrian depan.

Mendengar itu ia kembali tersadar dan fokus kembali kepekerjaannya. "Ne agashi, mau pesan apa?"

.

.

Pertandingan selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, menyisakan kekecewaan bagi yang mendukung Zhaomy. Namun sebaliknya dengan pendukung Kyuhyun.

"Kau hebat. Tapi tidak lama lagi, pasti kau yang akan kalah olehku." Tekat Zhaomy sambil sedikit beninju keras lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha baiklah akan kutunggu Zhaomy-ah."

"Aahya.. Kau mau kecafe tidak? Seingatku kau belum pernah kesana."

"Cafe? Mm benar juga. Tapikan ada kau yang mengelola."

"Hey bodoh! Walaupun aku yang mengelola, setidaknya kau sebagai pemilik juga ikut turun tangan bodoh!

Bos macam apa kau ini."

"Hah, ya..ya.. Baiklah nanti kita kesana." Final Kyuhyun sambil mengendus sebal.

Semasa Highschool memang mereka pernah saling berinvestasi mengembangkan sebuah cafe yang memang mereka bangun dari hasil kerja keras dan keringat mereka sendiri, tanpa ada ikut campur tangan dari orang tua mereka masing-masing, bukankah ini terdengar hebat? Tapi selama cafe telah berdiri Kyuhyun tak sekalipun pernah mengunjungi cafenya. Dengan alasan klasik, ia tidak berbakat mengelola cafe, so.. Zhaomi saja yang urus, fikirnya.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam cafe dengan disusul oleh Zhaomy dibelakangnya. Seorang yeoja yang memang ditugaskan menyambut pelanggan dengan sopan membungkuk mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk dan lebih sopan lagi saat melihat menagernya sendiri juga datang. Zhaomy memberikan senyum sopannya pada yeoja itu yang disambut malu-malu olehnya. Kemudian mereka memilih duduk dipojok.

"Bagaimana dekorasi dan interiornya.

Bagus bukan. Tentu saja kan aku yang mengaturnya." Ujar Zhaomy membanggakan diri.

Kyuhyun tampak menyeringai bosan. "Mm biasa saja. Kulihat sama saja dengan cafe lainnya."

"Hey! Asal kau tau saja, cafe ini termasuk dalam Top five Seoul Cafe, dan juga ramai didatangi pelanggan dikorsel.

Dan ohya.. Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untukmu.

Coba kau lihat kemeja kasir."

Kyuhyun dengan lambat menoleh kebelakang sesuai petunjuk Zhaomy. Dan owh benarkah?

Orang yang tengah berdiri memberikan pesanan pelanggan serta menerima uang dari pelanggannya juga.. Itu adalah Yesung. Bukan kah itu bagus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah melihat pemandangan itu, sepersekian detik kemudian ia kembali menormalkan raut wajahnya lagi.

Setelah itu ia kembali meluruskan duduknya, dan menyeringai pada Zhaomi yang tengah bertopang dagu kearahnya.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar

"Mm?" Respon Zhaomi

"Sejak kapan dia bekerja dicafe kita My-ah?" Ulang Kyuhyun

"Owh.. Sudah lama. Aku menawarinya untuk bekerja disini." Jawabnya singkat.

Mereka berbicara seolah-olah waktu tidak berjalan. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari keuring-uringan karyawan untuk segera menutup cafe dan segera berbaring tidur dikasur empuk mereka masing-masing. Bahkan waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10.30, seharusnya cafe sudah tutup dijam segini. namun karna belum ada perintah dari atasan, maka mereka merasa enggan untuk menutup cafe. Hmm, karyawan yang malang.

"Manager apa cafe sudah boleh ditutup? Waktu pulang kami sudah lewat dari 10 menit yang lalu, apa kami lembur lagi malam ini?" Tanya salah seorang staf cafe itu memberanikan diri.

"Aah benar. Mianhe Jujin-ah, tolong beritahu yang lain untuk segera menutup dan memberaskan cafe ini ya, sebelum pulang."

"Baik meneger."

Setelah mendengar perintah dari atasannya, dengan patuh ia segera memberi tahu yang lain seperti apa yang telah diperintahkan oleh Zhaomy tadi.

Zhaomi tampak akan besiap bediri, namun sebelum itu.. "Hyung kau ingin menungguku dulu atau pulang terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Zhaomy pada Kyuhyun yang masih tampak menikmati hidangan makanannya.

"Aku ingin pulang dengan Yesung saja. Kau pergilah sana, Hush..hush.. Jadi maneger yang baik ne.."

"Aish kau kadang-kadang memang menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun. Apa dosa Yesung hyung dimasa lalu hingga sempat menyukaimu.

Mm, baiklah. Aku akan keruang kerja ku dulu. Banyak data-data yang harus kubaca. Bye~"

"Yah terserah..

Aah jangan lupa.. Bilang pada Yesung untuk secepatnya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan kemudian suruh dia untuk menemuiku dimobil."

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut oleh ketukan ringan seseorang dikaca mobilnya, itu Yesung. Secepatnya ia menurunkan kaca, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Yesung yang tengah membungkuk dengan ekspresi wajah yang tampak dingin dan kesal sekaligus. Tapi terlihat manis dimatanya.

"Ada apa! Cepat katakan aku ingin pulang keapartemen." Ujar Yesung ketus.

"Masuk." Ujarnya memerintah.

Yesung tampak bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Dan tidak tertarik merespon perintahnya.

Kyuhyun yang tak sabaran pun kemudian turun dari mobil, setelah itu menyeretnya untuk duduk dibangku penumpang depan atau tepatnya disampingnya. Yesung tampak bingung denpan tingkah Mantan hobenya itu. Dan menatap lama Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

Kyuhyun menarik sabuk kemudian melinkarkannya ditubuh Yesung. Karna itu, wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat, berkisar 4cm.

Seolah sebuah bohlam lampu bersinar terang disamping kepalanya, kemudian dengan kilat ia mencium bibir manis Yesung setelah itu juga melepaskannya cepat.

Hal ini sudah menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri baginya melihat reaksi Yesung setelah ia cium. Dan ia menikmatinya. Liatlah bagaimana reaksi sunbaenya itu setelah ia cium. Sangat lucu, matanya membulat, wajah memucat, dan nafas tertahan. Bukan kah ini lucu.

Yesung perlahan mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya dan punya niatan menghajar Kyuhyun saat ini juga, namun sebelum niatnya dilakukan Kyuhyun malah mencium bibirnya kembali, dan ia kembali tegang karna itu. Ciumannya ini sedikit lebih lama dari yang tadi, dan juga lebih intens. Yah tuhan.. Wajahmu Yesung!

Kyuhyun kembali melepas ciumannya dibibir Yesung dan menatap dalam tepat diretinanya. "Sebaiknya kau tenang. Jika tidak aku akan menciummu terus hingga pagi." Ancam Kyuhyun. Dan itu selalu berhasil untuk menggertak Yesung.

Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali ketempatnya, lalu tancap gas dengan cepat.

Zhaomi yang baru saja keluar dari cafe sempat melihat pemandangan yang, yah.. Tidak usah disebut. Ia melirik panjang pada mobil Kyuhyun yang lambat laun menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

"Ckk.. Lihatlah bahkan mereka berdua begitu cocok. Tapi karna 'dia' sibodoh itu, semuanya jadi kacau.

Tapi tenang saja, akan kupastikan kuda bodoh itu akan bertanggung jawab. Pegang janjiku!"

Zhaomi berjalan santai kearah mobilnya kemudin meninggalkan cafenya.

**~Di Jalan~**

"Hey Kyu." Ujar Yesung yang tampaknya sudah mulai bosan dengan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Mmm~"

Mwo hanya itu responmu Cho Kyuhyun? Kau bisa membuat sang engel marah Cho.

Tidak suka dengan respon Kyuhyun yang terkesan standar, ia kesal. Setelah itu Yesung mendesis kemudian diam kembali.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Yesung. Ia cukup terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu Yesung yang tampak mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya diperut dan pandangan mata mengarah pada pemandangan jalan yang ia lihat melalui kaca jendelanya.

Kyuhyun kembali fokuskan pada jalanan. "Apa menyenangkan bekerja disana?" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai percakapan.

"Mm, apa?"

"Di cafe apa menyenangkan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Yesung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya antusias, namun sepersekian detiknya ia kembali bersikap stay cool. Entahlah, ia merasa malu bertingkah kekanakan didepan Kyuhyun.

"Yah, tentu saja! Apa lagi ada Zhaomy. Zhaomi namja yang baik dan juga.. Tampan.

Ahya tadi kulihat bukankah kau bersama Zhaomy? Sejak kapan kalian saling kenal." Tanya Yesung polos setelah aksi memujinya.

Hah.. Yesung-ssi tak seharusnya kau memuji orang lain didepan Cho Kyuhyun. Kau dalam masalah!

Kyuhyun mengerem mendadak mobilnya dan berhenti dijalanan lengang, yang kendaraan lainpun jarang melewati jalanan ini. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Yesung kesal.

"Apa! Ada apa? Kau membuat kepalaku hampir terbentur Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!" Bentak Yesung.

Ia hanya diam mendengar ocehan Yesung dan hanya melihatnya saja. Namun lambat laun perlahan tubuhnya merapat pada Yesung, dan tepat ditelinganya ia berbisik. "Kau yakin ingin tau hubunganku dengan Zhaomi."

Yesung seolah bisu, tak berniat sedikitpun menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun.

Puas melihat ekspresi Yesung, ia kembali merapat dan berbisik kembali. "Jika aku bilang hubungan kami spesial. Bagaimana?" Bisiknya mendesah ditelinga Yesung.

Hening. Ada sesesuatu yang menjanggal dihati Yesung mendengar Kyuhyun berkata begitu.

Dan entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit dan kesal dalam bersamaan. Kemudian ia melengah kearah kaca jendela kembali.

Kyuhyun menyeringai licik melihat ekspresi berbeda dari Yesung. Dan ia menyadari bahwa Yesung tengah cemburu dengan hubungannya dengan Zhaomy. Sesekali tidak ada salahnya bermain bukan, batinnya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun berfikir, kemudian seringaian khas kembali tersungging dibibirnya. Secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik cepat tengkuk Yesung, kemudian ia lumat bibirnya. Perlakuan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun itu tentu saja membuatnya membeku ditempat. Lumatan Kyuhyun perlahan mulai melembut dan beberapa waktu kemudian ia mengakhirinya. Kemudian menilai reaksi Yesung.

**PLAKK**

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus diwajah tampannya Kyuhyun. Itu satu tindakan yang berani Yesung-ssi.

"Kau kurang ajar Kyuhyun-ssi. Kenapa kau harus datang dalam hidupku lagi! Kau, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang padaku bahawa kau itu straigh.

Jangan perlakukan aku seperti wanita murahan. Aku ini namja, jadi menjauhlah dari hidupku!"

Nafas Yesung membaru. Entahlah, ia kesal dengan segala perlakuan Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi ia juga tidak munafik. Nyaman, yah.. Ada sebuah perasaan nyaman disetiap sentuhan lembut yang Kyuhyun berikan, dan itu mampu membuatnya merasa.. Mm, terbang.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tampak marah ataupun tersinggung dengan perbuatan Yesung. Justru ia tampak menyeringai. Benar-benar menyeringai, sebenarnya apa rencananya dibalik semua ini?

"Owh begitukah.. Mm, seorang namja? Ya aku tau kau itu seorang namja. Dan aku suka itu. Tapi bagaimana jika nanti malam, kau kubuat jadi seperti wanita, yah maksudku.."

Kyuhyun lambat laun merapat pada Yesung, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Yesung dan berbisik. "Mungkin bisaku pastikan nanti malam kau akan bermanja-manja, merengek dan bahkan mendesah hebat diranjang seperti wanita bersamaku. Dan kau akan tidak akan merasa puas oleh permainanku."

**PLAAKkk**

Lagi. Dan itu untuk kedua kalinya Yesung menampar keras pipi Kyuhyun hingga berbekas berwarna kemerahan disana.

"Kauu" Tunjuk Yesung.

"Benar-benar brengsek" Ucapnya dengan mendorong Kyuhyun hingga terlonjak kebelakang. Lalu ia dengan cepat keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tampak menyeringai dalam mobil.

"Kau tak akan bisa pernah bisa lepas dariku baby."

Sekeluarnya Yesung dari Mobil Kyuhyun, ia terus berjalan lurus tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang pada nyatanya begitu tampak lengang.

Tampaknya rasa kesal pada Kyuhyun membuatnya gengsi untuk kembali kemobil hobaenya itu.

Padahal ia sama sekali tak mengenali jalanan ini. Tapi yasudah, ia terlanjur gengsi bila harus kembali dan juga tidak akan sudi bila harus kembali, dan merengek mintak diantar pulang. Tidak! Itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpinya saja.

"Tin..tin..tin" Yesung cukup terkejut dengan Suara kelakson Kyuhyun.

"Hey, naiklah."

Seolah itu bagaikan angin lalu Yesung dengan santainya mengabaikan tawaran Kyuhyun, dan terus berjalan dengan angkuhnya.

Kyuhyun memingirkan mobilnya, kemudian turun mengejar Yesung.

"Hey! Kau, ayo pulang denganku." Ujarnya memaksa.

"Tidak mau, kau saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terimakasih!"

"Kau yakin?

Disini sangat rawan kejahatan. Dan aku tak akan menjamin apabila ada lelaki hidung belang memperkosamu disini."

Hening.

Bolehkah ia jujur? Ia takut berada didaerah ini, benar apa kata Kyuhyun. Disini mungkin rawan kejahatan, namun seberapapun takutnya, otaknya tetap menolak tawaran Kyuhyun. Ia masih kesal atas perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi terhadapnya. Yesung tampak celingak-celinguk kesana kemari. Lengang. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Entah ini bagus atau tidak, tapi Kyuhyun sedikit berinisiatif mempermainkan Yesung dengan meninggalkannya dengan fikiran Yesung akan mengejarnya nanti. Namun saat ia akan membuka pintu, ia menoleh kesamping, dan apa yang terjadi? Yesung sama sekali tidak mengikutinya dan ia kesal karna itu.

Kyuhyun pun mulai kesal. Ia memutuskan mengejar Yesung kemudian ketika sudah dekat, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung, hal itu tentu saja menimbulkan penolakan darinya. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak hilang akal. "Kau pulang denganku, atau kau ingin kusetubuhi disini?" Ucapnya tanpa segan, walaupun ia tau makna ucapannya itu mengandung artian vulgar, toh dia santai saja.

Sukses. Ultimatum darinya sukses menggoyahkan Yesung. Ia cukup tau sifat jahatnya Kyuhyun, jadi keputusan pintar yang diambilnya adalah mengalah. Baiklah, ia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu mengalah pada kearoganan Kyuhyun.

Secara teratur Yesung mulai berjalan mundur menuju mobil Kyuhyun, kemudian masuk kedalam segera.

"Good boy." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan memukul-mukul pelan puncak kepala Yesung.

Perlakuannya barusan sangat menyulut kejengkelan Yesung. Karna apa? Ia merasa diperlakukan seolah Kyuhyun majikan dan ia anak anjing.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yesung tidak berniat sama sekali untuk memulai pembicaraan, bahkan melirikpun tidak. Tampaknya pemandangan dari luar jendela lebih menarik sepertinya.

Sampai diapartemen mereka, Yesung tampak tak memberikan pergerakan sedikitpun. Kyuhyun turun membukakan Yesung pintu. Namun tampaknya ia tak menyadari bahwa sepanjang perjalanan tadi Yesung sempat tertidur dalam mobilnya.

Aura positif Kyuhyun tampak terpancar dengan pemandangan indah Yesung yang tengah terlelap.

Ia yang tidak tega akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendong Yesung, dan membaringkannya diranjang kamar apartemennya sendiri.

Yesung yang tertidur pulas entah kenapa menimbulkan senyuman tulus dari bibirnya. 'Saat tidur bahkan ia terlihat indah.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan lebih.." Ujarnya spontan.

Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Ponsel. Kemudian ia memotret beberapa kali wajah Yesung yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil fotonya, kemudian ia menyeringai.

Entah ide dari mana, Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung, dan mencium bibirnya dan kemudian memotretnya. Hah! Kau licik, Cho!

"Hasil yang bagus."

Ekspresinya tampak puas dengan hasil potretannya dan berniat menggunakannya sebagai wallpaper pada ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

Yesung mengedip-ngedipkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan keadaan pada matanya akibat dari pancaran sinar matahari yang tepat menembak kewajahnya. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dan yang membuatnya shock yaitu tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah melingkar posesif pada pinggangnya.

Tak dapat dibohongi bahwa jantungnya kini berdegup kencang. Bukankah ini kedua kalinya mereka tidur seranjang? Apakah terjadi sesuatu kemarin antara mereka berdua?

Berulang kali ia menarik ulurkan nafasnya yang bertujuan untuk menetralisir rasa gugupnya, kemudian perlahan ia menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun, namun perasaannya saja, atau ntahlah.. tangan Kyuhyun terasa sulit sekali disingkirkan.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya membuka matanya.

"A-aaa-aaku.. Tentu saja aku ingin berangkat kuliah."

"Tidak perlu. Tadi aku sudah minta tolong Zhaomy untuk membuatkanmu surat izin.

ohya bukankah universitas itu memiliki sistem online. Jadi kau bisa tidak datang."

Mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. ia teringat sesuatu. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Melihat itu kyuhyun juga ikut bangkit dan membalas tatapan tajam Yesung.

"HEY KAU!" Tunjuk Yesung tepat diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?

Kau dan aku.. Maksudku.. Ee.. Apa kita.."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan kiss morning singkat dipagi hari. Dan jangan lupa tampang shock Yesung seperti biasa.

"Semalam memang aku ingin melakukannya, tapi gairahku seketika lenyap oleh wajah bayimu ketika tidur." Ucapnya setengah bohong.

Sangat jelas diraut wajah Yesung sedang menunjukan bahwa ia tengah panik saat ini, namun Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya santai. Dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

"Benarkah semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa..

Hmm syukurlah."

Yesung kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang Kyuhyun dan tak berapa lama kembali terlelap. Sepertinya Yesung merasa nyaman berbaring diatas ranjang Kyuhyun hingga tanpa berfikir kembali dan mengingat ia tengah berada diamana pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

**~3 Hours letter~**

Yesung terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, kemudian ia langsung berdiri dari ranjang. Ia menoleh kesekeliling, hah.. Benar! Malamnya ia tak sengaja tidur dalam mobil Kyuhyun, pagi hari tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun dengan Kyuhyun yang juga ada disebelahnya, kemudian ia tertidur lagi setelah yakin Kyuhyun tidak memacam-macaminya semalam hingga ia terbangun lagi siang ini. Itulah serentetan kejadian yang diingat Yesung siang ini.

Kemudian ia keluar, dan berjalan lambat menuju dapur Kyuhyun dimana ia tengah memasak. Tidak, lebih tepat nya Kyuhyun tengah menyajikan mie instan dalam dua porsi. 'Mungkin satunya lagi untukku.' Pikir Yesung.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa melihat, eum.."

Yesung cemberut. "Hey, berbasa-basilah sedikit. Kau ini." Ujar Yesung sembari berbalik dan duduk diruang tamu."

Kemudian Kyuhyun mengikuti Jejak Yesung kemudian duduk tepat disampingnya sambil memberikan satu cup mie instan pada Yesung.

"Gomawo.." Ujar Yesung yang dibalas anggukan ringan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa sebegitu nyamannya tidur diapartemenku sampai-sampai jam segini kau baru bangun.. Hum?" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyunggingkan senyuman manis dari bibirnya.

"Amm tidak juga." Kilah Yesung gugup. Dan rona kemerahan dipipinya pun tak dapat dipungkiri darinya. Wah.. Nomu yeppo..

Namun beberapa detik kemudian. "Apa tadi kau baru saja tersenyum Kyu-ah?" Tanya Yesung setengah bingung.

Kyuhyun tampak mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tersenyum?"

"Tidak, hanya saja terlihat aneh.

Cho Kyuhyun yang kukenal itu lebih cocok jika menyeringai seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat pipi sebelah kiri Kyuhyun hingga ia terlihat sedang menyeringai. "Yah benar seperti ini."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dengan prilaku aneh Yesung terhadapnya, yah bukankah itu bagus? setidaknya sekarang hubungan mereka secara tidak langsung berjalan dengan baik. Itulah dalam fikiran Kyuhyun.

"Aaak.." Ujar Kyuhyun menawari makananya pada Yesung, dengan itu, otomatis Yesung menghentikan tawanya.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang tadinya bingung, tetap saja menuruti perintah kyuhyun dan membuka lebar mulutnya menerima suapan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana, enak tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Semua mie instan didunia ini pasti enak, jika tidak, dipasaran tidak akan laku terjual Cho.

Mm, tapi ada sedikit yang berbeda.. Tapi apa ya?

Kau membuatnya dengan apa Kyu?"

"Dengan cintaku." Jawab Kyuhyun innocent dan itu sukses membuat Yesung terbatuk.

"Ingin menggodaku eoh.." Tanya Yesung tak suka.

"Hemh.. Tidak juga."

"Lama-lama didekatmu aku bisa gila. Lebih baik aku keapartemenku saja." Ucap Yesung namun seperti biasa. Kyuhyun tidak akan dengan begitu saja membiarkannya pergi dengan mudah meninggalkannya. Setidaknya harus ada Shock moment dulu yang selalu diberikannya bukan.

Yesung kembali terduduk disofa akiba tarikan kuat Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya menikmati lekukan wajah Yesung, makin lama makin mendekat dan pada akhirnya bibirnya telah begitu saja menempel dengan clop dipermukaan bibir Yesung yang terasa manis menurutnya. Dan seperti biasa Yesung akan selalu kalah jika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciumannya, kemudian menatap lekat lekukan wajah Yesung.

"Kau pulanglah, mandi dan berpakaian yang rapi. Aku akan menunggumu dan kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat."

**.**

**.**

Yesung baru saja keluar dari apartmen Kyuhyun dengan bimbang, bimbang dengan segala kelakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

Hanya seperempat jam waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk mandi. Tidak lamakan. Kemudian ia memilih-milih pakaian yang dirasa cocok untuknya.

Sejenak Yesung terhening. Ia memilih duduk ditepi ranjang sambil tertegun memikirkan sesuatu hal. "Bocah itu kenapa harus datang lagi mengacaukan hidupku. Bahkan dia dengan seenaknya menyentuhku, bahkan menciumku.

Dulu menolakku, tapi sekarang. Dia bersikap seolah sangat menginginkanku.

Kau membuatku bingung Cho Kyuhyun! Hah malangnya dirimu Kim Yesung.

Dulu.."

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Salah seorang siswa Senior High Shcool tampak tengah mengendap-endap mengawasi seseorang. Yang bukan lain adalah Kim Yesung.

Ia tampak tengah mengawasi seorang namja yang notabenya adalah namja pujaan hatinya yang bahkan semenjak kedatangannya kesekolah telah sukses mendapat perhatian dari sebagian siswi maupun siswa dalam sekolah ini, dan tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia juga berhasil terjerat oleh pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Setelah berhasil menemukan targetnya, ia melirik sekilas pada benda tipis dalam genggamannya, sebuah surat berwarna biru tua tampak manis, seperti wajahnya yang memang manis.

Surat yang berisikan pengakuan cinta darinya terhadap Cho Kyuhyun.

Yesung berjalan lambat mengikuti Kyuhyun yang entah pergi kemana, entah sadar atau tidak jika sedang diikuti.

Yesung terhenti mana kala Kyuhyun mendadak berhenti didepannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menguntitku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun berbalik menghadap Yesung.

Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia gugup. Yesung memberanikan dirinya berjalan mendekat pada Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri tepat didepannya hoobaenya itu.

"Aaa.. Cho Kyuhyun ini. Untukmu." Ujar Yesung dengan gugup sembari kedua tangannya terangkat memberikan sepucuk surat tersebut pada Kyuhyun dengan kepala menunduk malu.

Cho Kyuhyun dengan senang hatinya menerima surat itu, ia memutar balikkan surat tersebut tanpa mengeluarkan isinya, kemudian ia menyeringai remeh dan.. Kemudian meremas surat hingga membentuk bulatan kecil tanpa sedikitpun membaca isi dari suratnya. Lalu membuangnya tanpa berperasaan.

Yesung jelas shock dengan tontonan itu. Hatinya serasa diremas, namun ia menahannya.

Yesung memberanikan diri bertanya kenapa dibuang. Namun dengan entengnya Kyuhyun menjawab dengan alasan konyol 'tidak suka membaca'. Yang benar saja.

Kyuhyun tampak akan pergi namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun mencegatnya.

"Baiklah karna kau tak suka membaca, maka aku akan mengatakannya secara langsung saja padamu.

Cho Kyuhyun SARANGHAE." Ucap Yesung lantang. Namun Kyuhyun tampak tak tersentuh sama sekali dengan pengakuannya.

"Heh! aku rasa kau salah paham, aku ini Straigh bukan gay seperti mu." Ujar Kyuhyun remeh.

Yesung yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tentu saja makin terluka, perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai mundur, kemudian pergi dari sana. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya kebelangkang. Orang itu Cho Kyuhyun.

Owh god.. Waktu serasa berhenti bagi Yesung. Akankah ia masih bernafas?

Tanpa persetujuan darinya Kyuhyun dengan santainya mencium bibir Yesung kilat, dan tanpa tau malunya ia menatap intens kedua matanya.

"Walaupun aku menolakmu, setidaknya harus ada shock moment diantara kita.

Dan aku melakukan ini agar kau selalu mengingatku, Baby." Bisik Kyuhyun, kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkannya dalam keadaan shock.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback and**

**.**

**.**

Yesung tersentak dari lamunannya kemudian bergegas kearah pintu.

Kyuhyun telah berdiri tegap dengan tampannya didepannya. Dengan pakaian yang tampak santai.

"Kenapa lama sekali."

"Aku baru saja akan berpakaian bodoh. Masuklah, dan duduk dengan tenang." Perintah Yesung.

Yesung masih topless, dengan hanya menggunakan celana Jeans yang melekat pas ditubuhnya. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyadari semburat kemerahan dari wajah Kyuhyun akibat ulahnya. Tentu saja ia tak menyadarinya, Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah ia straigh? Jadi ia tak akan tergoda oleh tubuhnya, fikir Yesung.

Kyuhyun telah duduk dengan manis diatas sofa empuk Yesung. Kemudian mengeluarkan benda elektronik yang dinamai PSP dari dalam kantung celananya.

Dalam kamar Yesung tampak kebingungan memilih pakaian yang akan dipilihnya, hingga pilihannya jatuh pada kaos tipis dalam longgar dengan lampisan bebahan jeans tanpa lengan.

Kemudian ia bercermin memerhatikan tatanannya, namun entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang kurang sampai perhatiannya teralihkan pada topi yang bermodelkan bundar berwarna biru jeans, senada dengan pakaiannya.

"Gread and fantastic. Youre so handsome, Sunggie." Ujarnya memuji diri.

Yakin penampilannya sempurna, Yesung kemudian keluar menemui Kyuhyun yang tengah asik dengan permainan PSPnya.

"Kyu ayo pergi." Tegur Yesung.

Reflek Kyuhyun mempousekan gamenya, setelah itu menoleh pada Yesung. Sejenak ia merasa waktu berhenti berputar, ia hanya terpaku dengan keadaan. "Kau tampak.. Indah" Ujarnya tanpa sadar.

Yesung antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan pujian spontan Kyuhyun. Entahlah ia merasa pujian Kyuhyun bermakna dalam. Apa ia sespesial itu dimata Kyuhyun? Fikirnya.

Kedua pipinya pun sontak merona, dan ia hanya menumduk agar Kyuhyun tidak melihat keadaannya.

Sadar atau tidak, kini kesadaran Kyuhyun sudah mulai kembali. Dan entah kenapa ekspresinya berubah jadi dingin walaupun tak sebeku es.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menautkan jemarinya dijemari Kyuhyun kemudian pergi melenggang meninggalkan apartemen.

**.**

**.**

**~¤*#/TBC\#*¤~**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong.. ^^**

**Ch2 selesai.. Moga menikmatin walau typo bertebaran..,..**

**Mian ne, ga sesuai harapan.. Ide yang ili dapet ngadat ditengah jalan soalnya.. Hehe dan maap juga updatenya telat.  
**

**See you next ch ne.. Tapi dibulan depan yaaaa... XD**

**.**

**.**

**Review please..**

**.**

**.**

**Gumawo...**


End file.
